big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
BritishHali17
BritishHali17 was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB3= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - N/A What name would you like to go by in the house? - N/A What are your biggest fears? - N/A Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - N/A Are you excited? - N/A |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - Because I think I honestly had a very good chance at winning my season and i was ON TRACK to win until literally my last week where everything went wrong and I fucked up, I want to come back and finish what I started, and also, I need to prove to people that I'm worth being casted in longterms since I'm getting pre jury in all these bitches! What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - Probably lashing out at my alliance after they kicked me from it, snapping on the whole house and kinda just ruining all my social connections. Even though I feel like I was triggered by a fellow GAMEBOT housemate, I should of kept my cool and I didn't, which PROBABLY is the reason I went home. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - Again, my big mouth, and that is normally the cause of most my evictions in most the games I play. I can tone down my big mouth, but what I can't do is shut it completely, because that just isnt me, I'm an opinionated person and I think this time, if I have something to say that might hurt some feelings, I should say it more calmly and maturely so that people don't dislike me. Host Opinion |-|BB3= Hali was very exciting to watch as well because of her flawless social game. She placed herself perfectly between both alliances: Rock, Nicki, Frost, Nicko, against Zeph, Carro, Tobi, and Daivid. She was in the pole position throughout the entire game and didn't have to win any competitions. She really had a strong grip on the game because she successfully played both sides up until Jonas won his first Head of Household and found out that Hali and Nicki both evicted him the week before in attempts to save Nicko. Something that people don't know about Hali is that within her alliance of Carro, Tobi, and Zeph, she made a chart and made her alliance members mark their trust level of other houseguests which helped her maintain her perspective on the game. Hali wasn't afraid to take risks in her game so she gained my respect as a gameplayer. |-|BBSC= Hali played very similar to her game in Season 3; forming close relationships with people on both sides of the house, not being nominated until her eviction, and laying low throughout most of the game. However, this time Hali actually won competitions and tried to make a move against Blue which unfortunately blew up in her face. After she didn’t succeed with her move against Blue, the men of the house slowly picked off the female alliance, with Hali being the second casualty not far from Dark. However, the best edit for Hali is when she won the nullify two eviction votes Lifeline Package and then subsequently caused Frost’s eviction. Hali was the definition of the minority trying to make a move but not working due to the stronger relationships of the other houseguests. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *She voted in the minority for the first two weeks. *She always voted to evict Dis. *Hali was only nominated once. *She is the second female to place 7th place. *Hali voted in the minority twice in season 5. *She is the first houseguest to have full power in season 5. *She won two competitions in season 5. *Hali won the second lifeline package. *She blocked two votes on week 6. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:7th Place Category:BB3 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:9th Place Category:BB5 Jury